Final Fantasy X2
by GodessPriestest Winter
Summary: Crossover RK FFX2 Summary inside... please enjoy! I was bored so I wrote this...


1/9/2005

Winter: "Well, my friend came over this weekend, even though all my friends were supposed to come over, none of them did, I felt so hated. Anyways, we were goofing off, playing videogames like usual. I had some tapes of Rurouni Kenshin, and we watched those, then we played Final Fantasy X-2. So, as you can already tell, this is gonna be a Rurouni Kenshin and Final Fantasy X-2 crossover. Hope you like it!"

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin nor Final Fantasy X-2, I wish I did, but I don't! TT

Summary: Final Fantasy X-2 crossover…When Kaoru was young, Battousai tried to kill her, but only successfully killing her family. He thought he had killed her by burning her dojo on fire, but somehow she survived. Few years later, his 2 friends had their family members come over, his 'girl friend' talks about a famous singer named Kaoru, who just happened to also be a famous summoner. She comes by, not only to stay with her friends at Djose Temple, but also learn that there is a sphere there, and that's where it all begins…

Romance/Fantasy

Fic:

Kaoru and Misao were walking towards the Cabin, they had purchased their very first ship, it was called 'Celsius'. They had saved up for it, and now they have it. They made sure to have everything, they had a captain, everyone played an important part. Especially her, meaning that she is a ex-high summoner and all…

Kaoru was walking, wearing her Gunner uniform, she wore a white tank that had a large cut in the middle, her black shorts, knee high boots, her brown bag, and her blue and white half skirt. She had her hair in a high pony tail with a dark blue ribbon holding it up. She smiled as her friend Misao was talking about how she wanted to go and visit her brother Soujiro. She was a Al bhed, her dark black hair that looked like the night sky, her cheery green eyes, she wore her thief uniform. Her yellow top, which looked more like a normal bra, her flesh showing, her brownish, yellowish skirt that was very short, her bag that hanged on her hip, and to shoes, but to top it all off, her orange and yellow scarf! Her hair was put in it's normal braid…she skipped down the hall talking about her brother.

Kaoru was only 18, Misao was 16 and didn't know when to shut-up. They were the sphere hunters, fighting and slaying fiends along with their other comrade, Megumi…by the way, where is she…?

They entered the elevator and clicked the Cabin button, they all had their own rooms, but if you did something really wrong, the captain of the ship would make you sleep in the Engine Room…they went in and said 'Hi' to Tsubame, she was the youngest out of all of them. She works around, making sure to wash the clothes, prepare the food and so forth. Her sister, Tae, is an Al Bhed like her, they hadn't been together. The Djose Temple was attacked one day, Tsubame and Tae grew up there, Tae asked if Kaoru would take care of Tsubame, and Kaoru agreed. And every since then, Kaoru had taken care of Tsubame, not letting her get harmed, but now that they're sphere hunters, some things might change…

Kaoru walked up to Tsubame and asked, "Hey, Tsubame, where's Megumi?" Tsubame turned around, her coconut brown hair moved as her head did.

Tsubame answered, "Oh, um…last I saw of her, she was with Shishio, and they headed towards one of the rooms…" Tsubame then tried to hide the blush creeping to her cheeks.

Kaoru then realized what Tsubame had said, Misao was backing away slowly. Kaoru then asked Tsubame, "Which room was it? Was it my room…?"

Tsubame then looked at Kaoru in the eyes and put a little smile trying to hide her fear, "Maybe…" Then Kaoru jolted off.

Kaoru stopped in front of her room, Misao a few feet behind along with Tsubame, Kaoru knocked on the door. Moaning could be heard from inside, "Harder Shishio!" yelled a feminine voice. Then more moaning.

Kaoru then tried to open the door, but it wouldn't open, Kaoru sighed, '_Guess I'm gonna have at break down another door._' She then stepped a few inches away from the door, then, with one swift kick, the door fell to the floor.

Tsubame covered her eyes, as did Misao, both of them blushing madly at a naked Megumi under a naked Shishio, blankets barely covering them. Shishio looked up at Kaoru, wheels started turning as he realized that he was with Megumi and not Kaoru, '_Damn, she got me again, I was sure I was with Kaoru this time and not this damn Kitsune!_' Shishio then jumped off the bed taking the blankets with him leaving a uncovered Megumi. Shishio then ran out, glaring at Megumi, as Megumi tried to cover herself but failing, she smiled at Shishio, her hair all messy. He left, still glaring.

Kaoru was pissed, her aura radiated in waves off of her, Misao and Tsubame quickly went ten feet away from Kaoru. Megumi stood up, ready to run. Kaoru then yelled, "TAKANI MEGUMI! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING IN MY ROOM!" Megumi just blushed.

She then smiled sheepishly at Kaoru, "Well, having fun…" She then walked up to Kaoru, still smiling, "You don't know how many men want you Kaoru-chan…so, I was just helping you with your problems…" Megumi still smiling at Kaoru, sweat covering her body, head to toe.

Misao huffed, "Maybe, a little too much fun." she responded very quietly so only Tsubame could hear her. She giggled.

Megumi huffed back, "Shut it, at least I can have fun!" Megumi shook her fist at Misao. Misao just laughed.

Misao answered back, "Hey, I can also have fun, even though I can't have fun like you, I can still have fun!"

This made Megumi boil, she went back inside and gathered her clothing at walked out, Kaoru, Misao and Tsubame burst out laughing. Kaoru then sighed, "I guess I better ask Capt. if I can have a new door…" Misao just nodded.

Shishio was in his room, he looked at the note Megumi sent him to meet at Kaoru's room, pretending to be Kaoru, yes, many men wanted Kaoru, but Kaoru wouldn't go…he sighed, everyone said that she was a lesbo, but he doubted that. Shishio wanted her powers, and he would get them. Just as he laid the letter down, a girl with purple hair covering one eye, wearing a Japanese style kimono walked in, she sat on Shishio's lap and asked, "So, did your plan work?"

Shishio shook his head, "It seems Takani-san also wants to get involved." she looked at him.

She then asked, "Would you like me to get rid of her?"

He nodded, "I would love that…" he said seductively as she leaned in to kiss him…

****

At Djose Temple

Everyone was working, people were trying out for a interview to dig at Bikanel and get paid for it. A boy with black hair, like the night, stood outside the doors to the Temple, his eyes were in the usual smiling form, greeting everyone he sees. He wore a pair of boots, green pants, a silver shirt with golden markings on the sleeves, a long sleeved green shirt underneath, and a pair of brown gloves. He had his katana strapped to his side, he was a Al Bhed, his name was Soujiro Seta, he worked to make sure everyone was working and to make sure everything and everyone was in peace. He looked around, then, a girl with brown chestnut hair came running towards him, her green boots clattered against the ground. Her hair was in a messy bun, her white skirt and shirt had stains all over it from cooking for the Al Bheds, tears were streaking down her face. She yelled to Soujiro, "Soujiro-san! Soujiro-san!" she then accidentally tripped over one of the little machinas (machines) that were trying to walk by.

Soujiro quickly ran to her side, "Are you okay, Tae-san?" he helped her up.

She still had tears in her eyes, "Soujiro! Tsubame, Misao and Kaoru! They're all coming here!" Soujiro was surprised to say the lease, after 3 years. She was jumping around and they hugged, to excited to care that other people were watching.

Then, a boy with red hair, violet eyes, cross shaped scar on his cheek, wearing a pair of yellow and black shoes, greenish blackish pants, one side is shorter than the other, okay, I'm tired of going into description, just say it's Tidus's outfit! He looked at them confusingly, "Um, why are you guys having a hug convention?" he pointed at Soujiro and Tae who were still hugging.

Tae ran up to him and started hugging him, "Oh Kenshin, my little sister is returning!" she was squeezing the life out of Kenshin.

Soujiro then responded, "And my sister will be returning as well…"

Tae finally let Kenshin breath, "Well, I am very happy for you all, that I am…" he said, trying to catch his breath.

Then a girl with green hair, like the sea walked next to Kenshin, a gleam in her eye that she never had before, "Kenshin-kun…" Kenshin looked up at her.

"Yes Yukishiro-san…"

"Oh Kenshin, I told you, call me Tomoe!" she looked at him, "I can't believe it! The famous high summoner is coming here! Kamiya Kaoru!" Kenshin was still looking at her.

'_Kamiya Kaoru…_' he thought, '_Wait! Wasn't I the one that killed Kamiya Kaoru! I killed her, I remember I did!_' he thought.

****

Flash Back!

A young girl with raven black hair put in a high ponytail was walking along with a even younger girl next to her, the girl looked about 14, her raven hair went to mid-back. Her white dress, that contained blue underneath, her yellow obi, and her smile fascinated everyone around her. A shadow was learking near by, meaning to kill, the little girl was laughing next to the older one. The younger girl had black hair, she looked around 12, her sea green eyes shimmered, her hair was in one braid, and only went to shoulders, she was skipping next to the older girl. The older girl smiled, a smile was placed on the shadows face, the shadow was fascinated about everything this woman had, especially her sapphire eyes, how they shined. They both walked to a house and was greeted by a woman with raven hair, just like the older girls, their facial features were the same, she hugged both at the same time. The woman asked the older child, "So, what did you two do today, Kaoru?" The girl known as Kaoru smiled even wider.

"Well, we went to the park! And then we went to visit Grandpa Genzai and Grandma Genkai!" Kaoru said, still hugging the older woman.

Then the younger girl said, "Okaa-san (momma)! Mika is hungry!" she said while tugging at her mother's dress. Kaoru let go of their mother and dragged her little sister inside the house.

The shadow smirked, but then frowned when he realized that he was at the Kamiya dojo, he really didn't want to kill them, but he was paid to do so. He leapt onto another tree, near Kaoru's window and peered in. She was helping her sister with a boken (wooden sword), he looked at his katana (Japanese style sword) and wished he didn't have to do this. As time passed, they had their dinner and got ready for bed. Kaoru was reading her little sister a story as she was set up in her monkey pjs and was snugged in her bed. Kaoru took out the first book she ever read and opened it, "Once upon a time, there lived a princess, she had everything she wanted but a lover. As time passed, her parents tried to get her to marry a man, but she declined, but after a while…" then snoring could be heard. Kaoru looked at her little sister, she removed some of her bangs and said, "Good night, Mika…" she then kissed Mika on her cheek and headed towards her bed, she didn't feel like changing so she just hopped in.

As she was near sleepness, there was a thump heard, she opened her eyes and started panicking, the shadow jumped into the room, his long hair swayed with the wind, he removed his katana from it's sheath and was ready to strike Kaoru but she turned around and rolled off the bed.

Kaoru quickly got up and saw him, he was gorgeous, but dangerous. He swinged his sword at Kaoru, trying to just slice her in the heart before anything more happened. Right when the contact was made she tripped and fell, and he missed. She then got up, Mika had woken up as well and looked at Kaoru, Kaoru grabbed Mika and ran out the door, hoping to get away from the man, but the boy ran after them. Mika was crying and yelling for her mother and father, they ran out with their swords. Kaoru's mother grabbed Mika from Kaoru and they ran towards the dojo door, he saw this and jumped in front of them. They all screamed, he took his sword and tried to slice the mother's head off, but Kaoru's father jumped in the way trying to use his boken so keep it from hitting him, but was very wrong. He snapped the boken into two pieces, and ended up slicing the father's head off in the process, Kaoru's mother screamed, she grabbed her boken and tried to attack him, giving Mika to Kaoru and telling them to run. Kaoru ran, doing as her mother said, Mika cried yelling mommy! Kaoru's mother evaded most of his attacks, but it ended in a matter of seconds. Her blood was everywhere, he had stabbed the sword into her chest where her heart was. He then ran towards the children, he was barely older then Kaoru, Kaoru screamed, holding her boken to protect Mika. Kaoru then yelled, "What is your name!" He just looked at her.

He then smirked, admitting to himself that she was brave to ask that, "I am Hitokiri Battousai! The man slayer!" he yelled. He then raised his sword over his head ready to bring it down on the girl, but she took her boken and hit his stomach with it, and I mean, she hit really hard.

He groaned dropping his sword to hold his stomach, Kaoru then ran, taking Mika with her. Mika was trying to keep up, but then passed out, Kaoru tried to carry Mika, but she was just to weak at the moment. Battousai caught up with them, "I will end this now…" he said, he then striked, but missed Kaoru only hitting Mika.

Kaoru's tears were all over her face, "Mika…" she crawled next to her sister, she hugged her sister, "Mika, wake up…Mika!" She kept hugging her sister.

Battousai just looked at them, he then walked out of the dojo and said, "Fira." a fire ball appeared on his hand and he tossed it into the dojo. In a matter of seconds, the dojo was fully in flames. He walked away, looking back only once, '_I'm sorry Kaoru, but Battousai cannot spare one human._'

Kaoru sat next to Mika, crying, she thought she had never cried so hard before. Then she heard a cackling noise, "W-what is that?" she then saw flames burst through the hall. She looked down at Mika, "Don't worry Mika, I'll be joining you soon…" she said, hugging her little sister close to her.

She closed her eyes, and waited for the blast of fire to burn her into ashes like it did her parents, she then felt something inside her, a power she never felt before. She then, passed out…

TBC

Winter: "So, how did you guys like it? I'm sorry that I made a cliffy, I need to go and eat something before I die of hunger…okay, I shall be updating real soon…!"

byesbyes


End file.
